


Jealousy is a sin

by Emptyscastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptyscastiel/pseuds/Emptyscastiel
Summary: Castiel is jealous, he doesn't like it when women flirt with Dean, he doesn't want to show that he is jealous or angry. But he just couldn't handle it tonight, and maybe it worked out at the end.





	Jealousy is a sin

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend you listen the songs that are mentioned when they are mentioned, so the moment is better, if not its alright, wont change much.  
song 1- the best is yet to come - scorpions  
song 2- tease me please me - scorpions  
song 3- no one like you - scorpions  
i totally don't have an obsession with this band.

It was after a hunt, Sam had gone back to their motel room and Dean took Castiel to a bar with him. Dean said he needed to relax after the “stressful” hunt.

They had taken down a nest of vampires and were attacked by some demons on their way back. Yea it was hectic, but they survived. Sam got scratched and pushed and punched by the vampires while Dean was only thrown to the wall of the wooden basement they were in. Meanwhile Castiel got out without a scrape on him, he was an angel afterall, he did fix the tear in his coat after one of the vampires jumped at him and clung onto his coat stupidly, luckily Dean was there to shoot the monster in the back to distract it, and then Castiel was able to stab his silver angel blade through the chin of the vamp.

Dean and Castiel were sitting side by side on the wooden bar stools of the dimly lit bar. The pink and orange tinted lights lit up the corners of the bar. There was a jukebox in the corner that played “the best is yet to come” by the scorpions quietly in the background. It was a soothing atmosphere to sit in while having a beer with your angel “buddy” as Dean said.

Dean was sitting there, his shoulders were in a relaxed position, back slightly bent leaning on the bar table with his elbow holding up his beer to his lips as he let the beer roll down his throat. His other arm was resting on the counter of the bar too leaving his hand hanging down in the middle.

Castiel on the other hand, he wasn't drinking, he had the beer that Dean ordered to him right next to him, but he wasn't interested in drinking it. Castiel was looking at the other bottles of alcohol on the shelf, they had a certain glow to them. It looked wonderful, it was like he was mesmerised by the glow and aura they gave off. He-  
“What's up with you tonight?” Dean nudged Castiel's upper arm with his elbow and looked at him from the corner of his eye while putting down his bottle.  
“I’m alright Dean, thank you for asking” replied Castiel  
“You’re not drinking your beer”  
“I don’t want it Dean, thank you”  
“Come on Cas, lighten up a bit. We had a successful hunt tonight didn't we? So why not celebrate huh?”  
“Dean it's fi-”

Another voice interrupted their conversation. It was a woman's voice, the bartender, not theirs, someone that worked there.  
“Could I get you gentlemen anything else?” she asked.  
Deans head turned from Castiel's face to look at the woman.  
She had medium burnt brown hair, tanned skin and deep dark green eyes that looked at Deans.  
“Well, you sure can get me something” replied Dean, he leaned more onto the counter with his arms.  
“Well you sure are a handsome man, i bet i could” she replied.  
“I bet” replied Dean adding a small wink.  
Castiel began to feel jealous, he didn't like when this happened, and this happened quite often. He didn't like when other women or people looked at Dean that certain way. He didn't like it when Dean looked at them the way Castiel wanted to look at him. Sure they shared their glances and their stares, but the way Dean looked at that woman made Castiel angry and jealous. 

The woman reached her hand to touch Deans hand that was resting upon the silk brown wooden counter. She had long deep red nails.  
At this moment Castiel had pushed his stool and turned around to the doorway and started to walk there, he didn't want to make it seem like he was angry, though he was. He didn't want to interrupt what Dean was participating in.  
“Cas!” Dean's voice shouted after him.  
But he didn't want to hear it, he didn't care. He did.

He didn't stop once he stormed out the door, he turned right and carried on walking to the alleyway he saw while they drove past.

“Cas! Can you hold on for a minute, please! What happened back there?” Dean was shouting after him, Castiel could hear Deans running from behind him, but that didn't stop him.  
“Castiel!”  
Castiel swiftly turned left onto the dark alleyway, there was the shadow of the wire fencing that was splitting the alleyway from the other half of it.  
“Dammit Cas, please just stop alright?”  
Castiel stopped right there, he just stopped and didn't move. His fists clenched as he stood there, taking in a big breath, trying to calm himself down before knowing he would have to speak. The plan was that he would just say he needed something, or that he just wanted to leave.  
“What do you want” he replied, with anger on his voice and frustration”  
“Jeez Cas what's up with you”  
Castiel turned around to face Dean, his plan just threw out the window. “What's up with me?! What's up with me huh?! What's up with you Dean! Having fun flirting with the waitress you just met huh?” Shouted Castiel, his plan was definitely not coming through, he didn't want to shout, but he did, he put his clenched fists into his hips and stood there staring at Deans dumbfounded expression at it was lit up by the street light from the other corner.  
“What are you on about Cas?”  
“Are you kidding me Dean? Are you god damn kidding me?!”  
“Cas whats gotten into you? Care to explain what I did?” Dean started to carefully walk towards him.  
There was a nightclub across the road and the song “tease me please me” by the scorpions was blasting through its walls.

Castiel huffed a frustrated breath and put his hand over his mouth and chuckled, then proceeded to move his hand onto his forehead where he rubbed it in frustration. Dean was still carefully moving towards him, trying to be steady and not make him any more angry.  
“Really Dean? Would you like to know, truly?” Asked Castiel while still holding his hand over his forehead while the other one rested on his hip.  
“Yes Cas.” Dean was close enough to touch Castiel's elbow with his hand, and he did, Dean let his thumb soothe around Casiels elbow while they stood in the dimly lit alleyway. “Truly” added Dean.  
Castiel lowered his hand from his face and pushed Deans hand of his elbow.

“I-i can't tell you, you won't think the same of me” said Castiel. There was a silence.  
“Doesn't matter, just tell me Cas, i don't think any different of you” replied Dean “come on Cas its me, you can tell me anything”  
Castiel took a deep breath again, he wasn't angry anymore nor frustrated. He just wanted to let it out, but that may mean that the friendship Dean and he shared wouldn't be the same.  
“I just didn't like it when that women looked at you that way, or how you looked at her. Its stupid, im sorry”  
Silence again, Castiel was looking down, he didn't want to see Deans face and his reaction to what he had said.  
“Look Cas its-”  
“No Dean don't tell me, I don't want to know how much I screwed up this time” Castiel started to back up and put his hands out in front of him to stop Dean from coming near him.  
“Cas-”  
“Dean please”  
“Cas could you let me say something, please?” Dean was walking towards Castiel, as Castiel himself was walking away. They nearly reached the wire fence that separates the alleyway.  
“Cas please could you stop for a second at least?” Dean was pleading now, he wanted Castiel to stop for a second, but he didn't.

When Castiel reached the wire fence he stopped then, but when Dean came close enough and put his hand on his shoulder Cas spun around grabbed Dean's arm and let it drop back to Deans side as Castiel pushed Dean onto the brick wall. Dean was stunned by the action and yelped in shock as he hit contact with the regged bricks that hit his back. “Cas-”  
“No, let me speak Dean” Castiel brought his hands up to the collar of Deans Denim jacket, it looked black in the dark alleyway, it was a deep dark blue. The shadow of the wire fence was coating Deans face and jacket and Castiel's hands which were on the collar on his jacket, touching his neck with his warm fingertips. Castiel looked right at Dean, into his soulful green eyes.

“Dean i-” whispered Cas.  
“I was going to say it's okay Cas”  
Dean put his left hand on the back of Castiel's head, he touched his deep brown hair and let his thumb stroke his hair. Castiel leaned in closer to Deans face and let Dean stroke his hair.  
“Its okay Cas” said Dean in a quiet voice.  
Dean put his right hand on Castiel's hip now and started to pull him close. Dean's eyes fluttered closed and he pursed his lips. Castiel began to breathe heavily, he didn't know what to do. Should he leaned forward and kiss him? He shouldn't leave the man hanging, he should just lean forward and kiss him.Before he knew it, Dean began to open his eyes again.

“What's wrong Cas?” he asked, looking a bit ashamed about what he had just done”  
“Its- I just- I do want to, but-” he couldn't find the words he wanted to say.  
“Then do it, do you think i would be doing this if i didn't want it either? Cas i care about you, a lot. I just never thought you felt the same. you know, as you are an angel and stuff, and your emotions are different to humans. So i just didn't exp-” Dean was cut by Cas finally pushing forward and pressing her lips together so they meet halfway. Castiel huffed a deep breath as they kissed. Castiel pulled back for a moment before being pulled back my deans hand on the back of his head. Castiel tilted his head to the right on he pressed more and Dean was pushed back into the brick wall. Deans hand tightened around his waist and one of Cas’s hands went down from the collar of Deans jacket down to his waist and squeezed it.  
“Cas” Dean mumbled against Cas's lips.  
Both their grips tightened on eachother, and there was a deep breath that was shared between them. Castiel's hand went down from Deans waist down to his thigh and grabbed it, he pushed Dean further into the wall even though it was impossible to, he still tried.  
As Cas held Deans thigh, he began to move it upwards to his own waist. Dean co-operated and moved his leg so it would wrap around Castiel's waist and pull him forward into him. Castirls hand that was on the collar of Deans jacket moved to Deans cheek now.

Their bodies were mixed and tangled up together now, there was no sexual intention in this, they just wanted to be in this moment together. Heavy breathing, touching and warmnt shared between them.

Dean slowly pulled away and leaned his head on the brick wall as he took in big deep breaths in as he looked up to the night sky. He chuckled, “didn't expect that to happen honestly”.  
“Me neither” replied Cas as he looked at Deans features as they were lit up by the bright light from the lamp. Dean looked back down at Castiel who was looking right at him softly.  
“We should get back to the motel, Sam might be getting worried” said Dean.  
Deans leg that was hooked onto Castiel's waist went down to the concrete ground.  
“Yes, that is a vise idea” replied Castiel  
“Yeah” added Dean.  
They looked at eachother, no words were exchanged.  
Castiel leaned forward and lightly gave Dean another kiss, a quick and soft one.

“This wasn't a mistake was it? You aren’t gonna regret this right?” asked Cas as he pulled away. He hoped that this wasnt a mistake.  
“No way” replied Dean with a smile.  
Castiel smiled back.

***

As they drove back in the impala the song “no one like you” by the scorpions played. And when the chorus came on Dean sang  
“There's no one like you  
I can't wait for the nights with you  
I imagine the things we'll do  
I just want to be loved by you”  
All while looking at Castiel from the corner of his eye while singing his heart out. It made Castiel smile as he looked at Dean.

***

Dean parked the impala right in front of their motel room and turned the engine off, neither one o them moved.  
“Are we going to go inside?” Asked Castiel.  
“In a second” replied Dean, he wiped his hands on his thighs, and leaned towards Castiel to kiss him again.  
“Thats a goodnight kiss” said Dean  
“Thank you Dean” replied Cas, he blushed a bit and smiled.

Dean unlocked the motel door quietly, Sam was already passed out on his bed, his whole body spread out on the bed.  
“Huh, he looks like he was knocked out cold” said Dean as he entered the room.  
“He is alive right?” asked Castiel who was concerned and pushed the door closed until it clicked closed.  
“Of Course he is okay, he is a Winchester” said Dean “you are too you know, you're a Winchester” Dean turned around to face Cas, the room was dark, but Dean could still see that Castiel was smiling.  
“I love you Dean”  
“What?” asked Dean, a bit stunned. He didn't expect this tonight, another surprise tonight.  
“I said i love you Dean, and i mean that”  
“Hold up-”

Suddenly a muffled voice came from the pillow and the lamp beside Sams bed turned on. “Dean you dumbass, he said he loved you, are you deaf?” said Sam.  
“What the hell sam?” said Dean  
“Shut up” replied Sam

**Author's Note:**

> possibly a follow up part. or maybe a series of these.  
if you enjoyed my crappy writing, tell me!  
if you like this, tell me!  
i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
